Waking Up
by kristy87
Summary: Sara tells Grissom she has to leave Vegas for a while GSR


**Disclaimer: **Don't own them :(

**AN: **Thanks to **Rhee **for beta reading!!

**Spoilers:** Well it kinda has something to do with 807 but what I am writing is so not going to happen so... I don't know, decide for yourself

**Summary: **Sara tells Grissom she needs to leave Vegas

* * *

****

**Waking Up**

He had thought that everything was fine, until the moment when he woke up to find a crying, sobbing and hyperventilating Sara next to him in their bed. "Honey, what's wrong?" He asked in shock.

It took her a while until she was able to answer him. "Everything." She started to shake.

Now he was really scared. He sat up and pulled her into his arms. Holding her tightly with his hands running through her hair he kissed her forehead and whispered. "I'll fix it."

She shook her head. "No. No." She buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Let me try." He pleaded. This was all his fault. He shouldn't have talked her into marrying him.

"You," She swallowed hard and tried to stop crying. "You can't fix this. It's not you."

"What's not me?" He put his hand on her cheek and made her look at him. "What's not me, Sara?"

"I can't do this anymore." With that said she freed herself from his embrace and left the bed.

He felt like his heart was breaking. She was going to leave him. She was going to break up with him.

She went into the bathroom and locked the door. He heard her cry, she was crying while was taking a shower, crying while she dried her hair, crying while she brushed her teeth, crying while she got dressed; he wanted nothing but to be able to hold her, comfort her and to make her pain go away.

Then she opened the door again. She had stopped crying and had a determined look on her face. "I am going to call Ecklie."

"Okay." He would be supportive no matter what, because that's what you do. That's what you do with the person you love more than anything in the world, you are supportive.

"I am going to quit." She looked at him as if she was waiting for him to freak out.

It would take all his strength to not freak out but he promised himself that he wouldn't freak out. "Okay." He nodded.

She stared at him for a moment. He noticed that she looked pale and something told him to go over there and pull her into his arms. The moment he reached out for her she collapsed into his arms and started crying again. "I don't want to do this to you." She sobbed.

He closed his eyes and tried to swallow his own tears. "Do what you have to do." This was about her, not about him. He needed her to be happy so he could be happy.

"I love you." She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "I love you, Gil. You need to know that."

"I know." He softly kissed her forehead. "I love you, too."

She nodded. Then she took his left hand into hers, her index finger rubbing over his wedding band. "I don't regret this." She told him, her voice finally not shaking anymore. "I want you to know that I will never regret this."

Relieved about that he found the confidence to let his lips find hers. She returned his kiss with a passion that he had not expected.

As she pulled away from him after a long time she smiled. "You, you make me forget all the pain."

He brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. "Treating the symptoms but not the cause." He stated softly.

She sighed. "I need to fix me."

He nodded and squeezed her softly. "I'll do whatever I can to help you."

She swallowed hard and he could see in her eyes that something was still wrong.

"What?" He asked worried.

"I, I think I have to leave Vegas for a while." She couldn't look at him while she spoke it out. He tried to meet her eyes but she turned away. "I think I can't do it while I am..." She couldn't finish her sentence, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring it over her lips.

He knew what she was trying to say. And he knew he had to accept it. "I'll help you pack."

She looked surprised but glad. She leaned her head on his shoulder and was finally able to breathe calmly again.

Then he went to get a duffel bag from the closet. He put it on the bed and watched her pack her bras, panties, jeans and t-shirts. Then he couldn't just watch anymore. He opened his side of the closet and reached for the top shelf, taking out a navy blue UCLA sweatshirt. "It's cold in San Francisco." He told her softly as he handed it to her.

"That's your favorite sweatshirt." She gave him a surprised look, probably wondering how he knew that she wanted to go to San Francisco.

"I want you to have it." He shrugged. "To remind you of me."

She chuckled. "As if I could ever forget you."

He gave her a soft smile. "And maybe because I want you to take a part of me with you."

* * *

If he hadn't changed his schedule then he'd still be asleep for another four hours. She sneaked in through the back door as quietly as she could. Of course Bruno noticed her – but being as lazy as he was all he did was wag his tail for about ten seconds before he went back to sleep. Sara chuckled, what a fine dog he was.

After taking a shower in the guest bathroom – she didn't want to wake Grissom up by using the master bathroom – she just couldn't wait any longer. She had to see him. So she carefully opened the bedroom door wide enough to catch a glimpse on him.

He was fast asleep, his head resting in his left arm, his right arm wrapped around her pillow. It had been five months and he still missed her so much he was holding on to her pillow in his sleep – it would have made her love him even more, although she doubted that that was even possible, she already loved him more than anything in the world for being the most understanding and supportive person she had ever met.

She wanted to be close to him so badly she couldn't help but enter the room. She took of her hoodie and slipped under the covers, carefully freeing the pillow from his embrace. As soon as that was done she entwined her fingers with his and wrapped his arm around herself.

The heat of his body seeped through her clothes and she didn't know how she could live without this for such a long time. God she had missed him so badly.

He pulled her closer and tightened his embrace around her. She couldn't help but smile, did he even notice that she was there? On the one hand she wanted him to wake up so she could talk to him on the other hand he looked so peaceful while he was sleeping and she had missed that.

She softly kissed his chin. "I missed you so much." She said softly. "You're going to be so shocked when you wake up; a good kind of shocked though, I hope. God I hope it will be a good kind of shocked."

"Shhh." He whispered. "Sleeping."

She chuckled, he was so clueless.

And then he noticed. His eyes flew open and he stared at her for about two seconds before he attacked her lips with his. She couldn't help but smile and neither could he. They were smiling and kissing and smiling even more. And then they started laughing and he just held her close to him, never ever wanting to let her go again.

"Oh my Gosh I missed you so much." He told her, letting his eyes meet hers.

"I missed you more." She let her lips brush over his.

"Are you okay?" He asked, praying that she was fine and that she would stay and never leave him again because the last five months had been feeling like living in hell.

She nodded. "Yupp." Then she gave him a bright smile. "All better."

He returned her smile and kissed her forehead, then he let his eyes meet hers. "I don't think I've ever been happier."

"Hey, what about our wedding day?" She pretended to be shocked.

"Our wedding day... well, I would say until today it was the happiest day of my life. But, you coming home to me,... you coming home to me and you being better, that... that makes me so much happier." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and just looked at her for a moment, letting his right hand rest on her belly.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shht. I want to feel the baby kick." He whispered.

She chuckled, then she whispered. "No need to whisper."

With a shy smile on his lips he nodded. "Okay."

"You know, the day I left, you kept saying 'okay', too." She sighed. "How could you be okay with me leaving?"

"Because I knew it was what you needed, Honey." He kissed her gently. "And I knew that you'd come back when you feel better. I knew you'd come back and you'd stay with me. You, you will stay, right?"

"Of course I will stay." She reassured him. Then she grinned. "Besides, where else would I go? My Mom kicked me out because I kept criticizing her love for red meat and my brother told me to move my ass back to Vegas to be with my husband."

He chuckled. "I guess I have to thank Joe then."

"Actually, he said 'fat ass'. So if you are a caring husband you're going to kick his butt when we go there for Thanksgiving." She smirked. "Just to show him it's not polite to make fun of his pregnant sister."

Now he smirked as well. "No worries, I will take care of that." He winked at her.

Then she became serious. "How have you been?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I, I mean... how have you really been? Whenever I called you, you said you were fine... but were you just saying that to make me feel better or were you really okay?" She sounded worried now.

"There were good and bad days but I knew you needed this. And, judging from how happy you look, it was so worth it. It was more than worth it." He kissed her softly. "And now you're back."

"Now I'm back." She smiled happily. "That was a nice surprise, huh?"

"I hated waking up without you." He confessed. "That was the worst, waking up to an empty bed, waking up without the warmth of your body against mine."

"So this was like waking up from a bad dream?" She ran her fingers over his cheek.

"Kind of, just so much better."

* * *

THE END


End file.
